


Gotta Get With My Friends

by iaminarage



Series: Takes the Greatest While [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Marlique friendship, Texts From Last Night, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“(610): Can I tell you that I just incorporated the spice girls in my sexting and you not judge me.” Or Marley and Unique may have gone to different colleges, but that doesn’t mean they don’t text each other about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is canon-divergent at the end of season 4 in my head, but I think it actually reads as canon-compliant so I wouldn’t worry much about it. [Crouse College](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/01/Crouse_College_Syracuse_University_Rear_View.JPG) is the music building at Syracuse University. Once again, the Texts from last night image idea comes from textsfrommckinley as well as many other blogs that do this. I didn’t make it up.
> 
> Thanks to loveinisolation for both the beta and the text from last night prompt!

 

Marley had just stepped out of her door to walk to her 1pm class when her phone chimed. It was February in Syracuse, so she was pretty seriously bundled up against the cold and wind. She had to pull off her mittens to try to figure out which pocket of her winter coat the phone was actually in.

When she found it, she saw that she had a text from Unique and smiled. She and Unique might have gone to college nearly seven hundred miles apart, but it hadn’t strained their relationship at all. They still told each other everything, even if it would have been too much information for anyone else, and still texted almost constantly.

Marley was always happy to hear from Unique, even if some of her texts were still totally outlandish. This particular text happened to be one of the strange ones.

**From Unique:  
Can I tell you that I just incorporated the spice girls in my sexting and you not judge me.**

Marley blinked at the phone in confusion. She couldn’t even imagine how that would be possible. Admittedly, Marley wasn’t exactly the champion sexter that Unique always claimed to be; in fact, she almost never sexted, but she understood the concept. Or at least she usually thought she did.

Instead of trying to figure out what Unique meant by the text, especially since her fingers were already getting cold, Marley just picked up the phone and called her. She knew that Unique didn’t have classes after noon on Tuesdays.

“So is this phone call your way of saying you’re judging me?” Unique asked when she picked up the phone.

Marley laughed. “I’m not judging you for the Spice Girls part, although I also have no idea what you mean. But isn’t Ryder in class all day on Tuesdays?”

“Mhm. That’s why Unique has to keep him entertained.”

Marley skidded slightly as she hit a patch of ice on the sidewalk and fought to keep her balance. Once she was sure she was on even ground, she said, “Unique! You’re sexting him _in class_?”

“Of course. It’s important that I keep his mind engaged on such a long, exhausting day,” Unique replied, and Marley could hear that she was grinning.

“By ‘engaged,’ do you mean ‘on you’?”

Unique laughed. “Of course. It’s not like he has anything more important to think about!”

Marley stopped to press the button for the crosswalk before answering. “He shows no signs of not thinking about you enough! You two are so weird.”

“We’re actually not,” Unique replied, with mock offense. “You’re just confused because we’re actually the only normal people you know.”

The light changed, so Marley thought about this as she crossed the street. Unique was actually probably right, which was terrifying. These days Ryder and Unique were shockingly normal. It had certainly started dramatically, with Ryder’s confusion over Unique’s gender, the catfishing, and the couple of months Ryder spent insisting that he was still in love with Marley to avoid admitting that he was actually falling for Unique. But when everything had fallen into place, suddenly and at a moment when no one had expected it to, the drama between them had pretty much stopped.

The drama around them was a different story; the world wasn’t going to make things that easy, but they were the couple who had never cheated, who never broke up and got back together, who remembered to always keep talking to each other. Then, at the end of senior year, they’d both chosen schools in Chicago and moved in together without much fuss. Unique had told Marley once that she had to save all of her drama for her performances so it didn’t make sense to use it all up on her relationship.

So yeah, they were either the most normal couple Marley knew or the least. She wasn’t sure which.

“Sure, rub it in the single girl’s face, why don’t you?” She finally said as she turned onto campus.

“Speaking of which … how is that lighting designer of yours?” Unique asked.

Marley groaned. “Come on, Unique. He’s not my anything. He’s just being nice.”

Just from the tone of her voice, Marley could tell Unique was rolling her eyes. “Girl, please. He wants to get _all_ up in your business. He’s just too overwhelmed by how pretty you are to say anything.”

“You sound like my mother. I’m confident that when a guy is not asking you out it’s not because he’s overwhelmed by how pretty you are.”

“For most people no; for you yes,” Unique said with a laugh. “He’s a nerd. He’s confused. Give him some help.”

Marley sighed. She actually did like Austin, the design major who was doing the lights for the production of the song cycle Marley had written, but it would never have occurred to her that he might return her feelings if Unique hadn’t kept insisting.

Marley had reached the door of Crouse College, which meant that it was time for her to get off the phone. “Okay, I’ll try. But don’t you dare say anything when you guys come out here for the show!”

“My lips are sealed. No one is better at being discreet than Unique.”

Marley had to laugh. “Even you know that’s not true. But I have to go to class and you never even explained what your text meant!”

“Don’t be late for class. I’ll explain later, pinky swear! Love you.”

Marley started up the steps to the back door of the building as she said, “Love you, too. Don’t get Ryder in too much trouble!”

Unique was laughing as she hung up.

A few minutes later, as Marley was settling in to her seat, her phone chimed again.

**From Unique:  
You’ll be happy to know that Ryder says he’s totally willing to slam his body down and wind it all around. **

Whatever Marley had been expecting, it hadn’t been _that_. Her friends were ridiculous.

**To Unique:  
I am totally judging you. ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> So you can ignore this if you aren’t someone who generally pays attention to my writing and/or my blog, but the actually backstory for this fic is that it belongs in the universe of Make Me Happy, the insanely long (75K as of right now) Kurtbastian fic that I am currently writing and will post when it is done. These characters don’t appear much in that fic and I don’t think anyone would notice if I didn’t tell them, but I thought people might enjoy the trivia.


End file.
